


РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XII

by Shad_Tkhom



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shad_Tkhom/pseuds/Shad_Tkhom





	РАЗГОВОРЧИКИ В... XII

Джейн так и застыла с открытым ртом не донеся до него белый комочек попкорна.   
\- Блин. Знала бы заранее — надела бы памперс…  
Камера выхватила из толпы зрителей Квин — она подскочила со своего места, бледная, руки сцеплены у груди, губу прикусила и глаза расширились и стали на пол лица. Дарья хмуро покосилась на Джейн и совершенно серьёзно распорядилась:  
\- Готовь стакан холодной воды и успокоительное. Оно у нас, кстати, есть?  
Джейн криво усмехнулась:  
\- С тех пор как Стэйси окончательно сбрендила — покупаю с запасом.  
Из того, что только что было стремительно несущимся гоночным автомобилем, а сейчас было смятым и перекрученным куском металла выкарабкивалась тонкая фигурка в чёрном и с большим шлемом на голове. Подбежавшие помогли ей выбраться наружу и все начали торопливо удаляться от чёрной туши погибшего автомобиля из которой начал сочиться дым, он повалил сильнее, гуще, пыхнуло пламя но чёрная фигурка и все остальные были уже на безопасном расстоянии. К пылающим останкам подбежали другие люди, ударила струя густой белой пены и через полминуты на месте горящих обломков возвышался белый холм - пожар был потушен. Гонщица сняла шлем, задорно улыбнулась и встряхнула волосами. Внезапно из рядов зрителей стремительно вылетела фигурка в развевающемся светло-сером пальто. Её никто не успел остановить и Квин кинулась на шею Стэйси. Та даже пошатнулась и чуть не упала и, механически продолжая улыбаться в камеру, успокаивающе похлопывала между лопаток, истерически всхлипывающую и дрожащую Квин.  Эту трогательную сценку демонстрировали минуты три но гонка продолжилась и Джейн смогла, наконец, донести кусочек попкорна до рта.   
  
Квин появилась дома примерно через час. Встрёпанная, глаза как у кролика-альбиноса. Стэйси молча отправилась на кухню и выпила залпом предназначенный Квин стакан холодной воды. Успокоительное Стэйси уже давно не было нужно — она сильно изменилась со школьных времён. Дарья  с лёгкой иронией поинтересовалась у младшей сестры:  
\- Что это было, сестрёнка?  
Квин снова хлюпнула носом. Она, всё в том же пальто, лежала в кресле вытянувшись во весь рост. Джейн молча сунула ей в руки коробку салфеток. Квин тихо, голос сел и охрип, поблагодарила и вытерла покрасневший нос.  
\- Я очень испугалась… У меня до сих пор сердце в горле колотится…  
Стэйси встала и направилась в кухню, налила стакан холодной воды, вытряхнула розовую таблетку на блюдце и молча протянула всё это Квин. Та взяла стакан, запила таблетку и слабо улыбнулась подруге.  
\- Спасибо…  
Стэйси всё также молча уселась на диван рядом с Джейн. Та нахмурившись покосилась на неё.  
\- Что с тобой? Ты как вошла не произнесла ни слова.  
Стэйси, молча, поднялась и опять отправилась на кухню. Тут даже Квин проводила её удивлённым взглядом вопросительно подняв брови. Стэйси налила себе ещё один стакан воды и выпила его залпом. Вернулась. Проходя мимо Квин потрепала подругу по голове. Склонилась к ней и поцеловала. Уселась на прежнее место. Улыбнулась глядя, на открывшую рот от изумления Джейн, и откинулась на диванную спинку.  
\- Думаешь я сама не испугалась? - голос Стэйси был непривычно хриплым и низким. Она откашлялась. - Я уже думала, что всё — пиздец. И мне и машине. Полный и окончательный. Насчёт всей жизни, что проносится перед глазами — врут. У меня перед глазами были то трасса то небо. То сверху то снизу. А в голове только одно: «Бляяя-а! Когда же эта хуйня наконец закончится?!» Потом БЗЗЗДРРРР!!! и всё наконец остановилось. Руки-ноги, голова — всё вроде на месте — дверь уже отлетела к Бениной матери и я быстренько съебалась оттуда. Ну вы видели...  
\- У нас есть успокоительное — ты сама наверняка видела, - подала голос Дарья. - И кое-что покрепче воды.  
\- Мне нельзя — я за рулём. - отозвалась Стэйси. Джейн только сейчас обратила внимание, что пальцы гонщицы дрожат мелкой дрожью.  
\- Ты отлично держишься, - заметила Джейн. Она внимательно разглядывала девушку. С уважительным удивлением. - По сравнению с той Стэйси, что мы помним по школе.  
\- Та, прежняя я быстро бы улетела бы в кювет. На первой же тренировке, - ухмыльнулась Стэйси.  
Квин поднялась из кресла, подошла к подруге, обняла и уткнулась носом в плечо. Стэйси похлопала Квин по спине. Квин разомкнула объятия, поднялась и с усмешкой посмотрела подруге в лицо:  
\- А у тебя пополнился лексикон, дорогая. Словарный запас.  
Стэйси хихикнула:  
\- Забыла, что сама орала, когда я, с разрешения тренера, прокатила тебя по трассе и показала пару трюков? Я даже заслушалась!  
Квин рассмеялась:  
\- Ну потом то я успокоилась… И повторяла только: «Блядь… Осторожней! Не въебись, пожалуйста, во-о-н в ту хрень!!»  
Дарья поднялась со своего места:  
\- Кто как хочет, а я проголодалась. Стэйси, я надеюсь, что ты пообедаешь с нами? И у нас есть гостевая комната — так что можешь остаться на ночь. Или, вспомнить школьные годы и устроить «пижамную вечеринку» с Квин.  
Дарья так двусмысленно подмигнула младшей сестрёнке, что та покраснела от смущения. Стэйси кивнула и поднялась с дивана:  
\- Я помогу с готовкой. А то мне тут рассказывали про кулинарные опыты Джейн и я не хочу пасть их жертвой!  
Джейн обиженно надула губы:  
\- Я бы попросила! Я уже кое-чему успела научиться!  
Дарья фыркнула:  
\- Картошку чистить не оставляя «глазков»? И варить её до состояния, когда она не так сильно хрустит на зубах?  
Джейн даже побагровела и надулась от возмущения:  
\- Ах ты!...  
Стэйси решительно встала между девушками:  
\- Брэк! Распределяем задания — Джейн чистит картошку — раз она у нас такой мастер. За Дарьей лук. Квин… Я найду чем тебя, подруга, занять. Недавно я освоила рецепт приготовления та-а-кого блюда! Пальчики оближешь. - Стэйси упредила вопрос, который хотела задать Квин. - Да, я успела заглянуть в ваш холодильник. Все необходимые ингредиенты есть в наличии. Пошли?  
И все отправились на кухню.


End file.
